


c'mere

by Frolis



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frolis/pseuds/Frolis
Summary: “This is entirely unfair,” Mantis mumbles as she claps her hands against Nebula’s shoulders before crossing her arms in front of her chest.Nebula’s expression is mostly blank as she nods in agreement. “The universe is often unfair, yes.”Mantis makes a face at the teasing lilt to her girlfriend’s voice. “You,” Mantis declares over the din of the bar, “are ridiculous.”





	c'mere

**Author's Note:**

> what's up friends I haven't posted here in like forever
> 
> Found this little drabble in my fic folder while organizing some files and deemed it decent enough to post? So a quick skim for typos later, here we are. Hope y'all enjoy!

“This is entirely unfair,” Mantis mumbles as she claps her hands against Nebula’s shoulders before crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Nebula’s expression is mostly blank as she nods in agreement. “The universe is often unfair, yes.”

Mantis makes a face at the teasing lilt to her girlfriend’s voice. “You,” Mantis declares over the din of the bar, “are ridiculous.”

Nebula watches her coolly, only the upward twitch of her mouth betraying her amusement, and indulgently she asks, “How do you figure?”

Mantis is glaring (really it’s more of a _ pout _ if you asked Nebula) up at her, antennae twitching in an agitated sort of way. “You are already taller than me by several inches,” she growls out, “and yet you still insist on wearing boots that make you even _ taller. _”

She crosses her arms in a huff. “You make kissing you so much harder than it has to be!”

“Mantis,” Nebula says simply, amusement fully visible on her face now, “you’re drunk.”

“I have only hAd two drinks,” Mantis replies matter-of-factly. “I’m not drunk—just pleasantly buzzed.” She jabs a finger at the front of Nebula’s jacket, poking at her sternum. “And don’t change the subject—I’m still mad at you.”

“_ Are _ you?” Nebula leans back against the edge of the bar top.

“Yes, I am.”

“My height has never bothered you before.”

“Sure it has,” Mantis insists. “I just never said anything before. That would be rude.”

“That was never the impression _ I _got,” Nebula replies, voice low. She watches, amusement growing, as Mantis makes a face. “Besides, I’m not much taller than you.”

“Enough to be a _ nuisance _,” Mantis huffs.

She leans into Nebula’s space, almost close enough for their noses to touch, and grabs a handful of Nebula’s leathers and tugs playfully, but insistently, at the collar of her jacket. “Come _ here. _” Nebula lets out a huff of laughter at her girlfriend’s dramatics and lets Mantis pull her close, obediently dipping her head to press a kiss to Mantis’s lips. Mantis makes a happy noise against her mouth and eagerly kisses her back, sliding her hands up to lace her fingers at the nape of Nebula’s neck.

“If you wanted to be kissed,” Nebula murmurs, moving to wrap her arms around Mantis’s waist, “you should have asked.”

“Okay,” Mantis whispers back. “Kiss me.”

And Nebula does, kissing her again and again and Mantis smiles into the kisses the entire time, feeling warm and giggly and her antennae lit up like stars.


End file.
